wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Dark Storm Rising ( RP Campaign )
Prologue: Ambition's Spark, 5-11-11 Sometime both before and after the "death" of Kainas.. On some remote time stream, a entity watched. Temporal flares cracked and moved around it. It had long ago stopped fighting the inevitable currents and now the chaos that moved about it was more of a home, than the order it once fought to preserve. Champion or so they called the being once.. A black shape moved in the maelstrom like churning of dark vortexes, before kneeling. Pale golden eyes gleamed in the darkness. Words passed between the two figures, and as they did ''the glow intensified in the entity’s eyes. 'The being appeared humanoid enough, though its blackened face was marred with odd blue white cracks in it, that threatened to tear free and force their way out.'' The figure raised its hand, and elemental energy crackled through its fingertips. A temporal rift slowly congealed and began to form. Ordinarily the Bronze Dragon Flight would leap upon such matters. More the pity that the eventuality they sought to prevent was their own doing. The being knew it. All things knew it. As there was a beginning to all things, so too was their an end*. Pouring this truth into the rift, the beginning to this tale began. Act I: The Black Energy Wave ( 5-20-11 ) It started out small. A small defect that had always existed within Quel'thelas. Perhaps one might call this "defect" a evil seed. But while the name was not important, the matter that presented itself was of dire import to the people of that city. It began small, but slowly grew. First in the form of black clouds over the City of Silvermoon, violet clouds that would blot even the sun from sight. Cracking thunderheads wheeled and called over the city. Lightning danced around the Sun Spire, and although the weather remained temperate, a thick rain began to fall on the city. A damp earthy scent permeated the air and a thick fog like steam hissed over the streets. If a elf walked through town he was scarcely able to penetrate the gloom. Some of the Magisters would create fire spells, to burn off the fog, but the magic availed them not as the rain and fog would not abate. It was in this ruddied gloom that a earthquake shook Silvermoon, upsetting Crystals and libraries around the city. The shake was short, but it was also powerful, like a sudden breaking of a seal, or something long forgotten being unstoppered at long last.. As the people of Silvermoon recovered from the brief earthquake, a cold wind of ice and bitter chill flowed through the City. It shook the most stalwart of warriors to the core. The phrase "footsteps over one's grave" would of been an apt description. After 17000 years paused, elemental eumenides hunted again. Intermission I: Birth of the Twilight Forest, 5-27-11 The first sign of the trouble came in frenzied reports out of the lower parts of Eversong. From what the Farstriders and other reports indicated, the trees had begun to descend back to the corruption which had been slowly departing in the months following the death of the Lich King. Across the "restored" Ghostlands, the story was ever the same. The Land had begun to rot. Nameless horrors stalked the land, and the corruption was slowly beginning to trickle past the Elf Gates into northern Lordaeron and the Plaguelands. It couldnt be the Forsaken, though it was unlikely they would argue with the result. The Plague itself was forbidden, and the taint seemed more.. natural. No to the experienced Druids and Shamans, what it felt like was.. as if the land itself had simply been defeated and now resigned itself to its fate, and began to slowly of its own volition, die. Worse.. rumors spoke that in the Ghostlands, long dead Scourge agencies now stalked the regrowing Dead Scar again. Even the foulest traitor of all.. Dar'kahn Drathir. With the Farstriders focused on the threat of Zul'aman, A call went out from the Horde for adventurers to seek the source of the rot. ''Many Adventurers rose up and investigated the matter. Ever there was a common occurence however which was found. The Land had been spiked with a vicious blending of dark energy that spread like a shadowy web through the leylines.. The energy however seemed to only be "passing through" Silvermoon, and not so much directed AT Silvermoon. ''The Twilight's Hammer was most definitely involved as some Cultists wearing such livery were seen, and slain by both the Farstriders and the Amani. ''''Ironically both the Zandalari and Farstriders were in agreement on one thing. '' ''The Cult's efforts needed to be stopped.'' ''Yet only scarcely had the issue and cause been identified.. when a new horror arose. The enemy was something unexpected. The adventurers now had to face their own shadow!*** '' Act II: The Shinzon Directive, 5-31-11 On this day the shadows arose for the first time in Silvermoon. Through the efforts of the Corvidae Battalion, and many brave Elves, the Shadows were beaten back. Despite this many questions linger. Who caused this? Rumors speak of a being of shadow called the Lightbreaker who masterminded this. Who is this Shadowy being? What is their goal? You cant help but shake the feeling that this attack was merely a preemptive testing of the waters. The Shadows fell too easily.. as if they were eager to be defeated and test your abilities. More alarming are reports that Deatholme is reacting to the attacks in some fashion. It is in this time of pondering that new reports come in from Zul'mashar and the Eastern Plaguelands.. Intermission II: Gambit at Zul'mashar, 6-2-11 'Reports have sprung up from Light's Hope Chapel that the dark energies that protect Deatholme slowly weaken. While this would ordinarily be cause to rejoice, the report further states that over the past few days, several shady individuals unaligned to the Cult of the Damned were seen performing rituals of some sort at Zul'Mashar. Another report from the Tranquillien Rangers indicates a similar incident occured one week ago at Runestone Falithas. ' '''Coincidence? This may bear investigation.. or it may well be a red herring designed to delay you. Deatholme's energy is still potent,'' but the Mages of Silvermoon have also determined that the toxicity of the negative miasma that protects Deatholme Fortress will be with "safe" on 6-7-11. ' *'Do you use this time to build your forces for a strike on Deatholme? ' *'''Or do you investigate Zul'mashar? Consensus Outcome: '''The Blood Elves have elected to build their forces for a strike on Deatholme. Act III: The Fused Shadows 6-7-11 A cold chill is felt in the air as you walk down the streets. Footsteps on your grave would have been an apt phrase. You swear you hear in the wind a soft whispering. Fighting the sense of growing fear you turn. Nothing! A gutteral moan comes from your feet. Looking down you stare as a shadow like black fluid rises up from the floor. Suddenly your combat senses flare, and just in time for your very shadow rises up and attacks you! A dull violet eye is gleaming on its brow. Oh no.. they are attacking again!! What do you do? '''Event's Basis: '''As many rightly guessed, last week's assault was only a scouting mission designed to test the waters. The real and true attack is to come this week, and it comes with the Shadows suitably imbued and augmented to combat their masters. With this said I present.. '''The Forgotten Shadow V2.0 (Hostile Mob) is attacking you! (New and Improved!) *-Magical Weapons wound it, but the effort of a cut is like cutting syrup. *-Physical Touch will give the sensation that you grasped a piece of ice. *-The Light severely wounds it, and may deal more damage. *It is capable of swift regeneration and feeds on sickness and diseases. *It will whisper maddening truths or inconvient facts about you. * Power Pellets allow one to destroy it instantly. (See bottom) *'''-IF defeated it will flee south to Deatholme.'' If enough shadows (15+ sound good?) are defeated, the dark energy miasma protecting Deatholme will weaken, allowing for attacks. ''The reason for this is that the Ashi'ari crystals which funneled the energy to Silvermoon, cannot take direct backlashes of energy well, much as was shown to be the case in the Scourge Invasion. '''Powers of the Shadow: ( RP Attacks Etc. ) As a result of the preparations and augmenting, the shadows have several powers which evoke that of the Cult of the Forgotten's champions. There are no posturing speeches or overblown threats this time. The Cult means to kill or convert you all. ' *'Gift of the Somnomancer- Attempts to project to you and others your innermost nightmares. *'Will of the Lightbreaker- Several sorcerous bolts of twilight lightning will be launched at you.' *'Wrath of the Icewielder- A Spike of Shadowfrost will attempt to lance you.' *'Fury of the Bloodletter- The Shadow will attempt to rake you with its claws.' *'The Inquisitor's Directive- A mass of spiders manifest and attempt to cover you, while biting you.' *'The Sovereign's Verdict- ( Final Attack / Loss Condition ): You became a slave of the Forgotten!' Condition of Loss: '''The Forgotten Shadow will attempt to merge with you. If it succeeds, a dark and twisted version of yourself will control your body. A black tattoo of a weeping eye will manifest on your chest at that point. (Unlike last week in which it would appear on the forehead.) Other players may purge the taint by burning off the "sigil" with Elemental Fire (As per S3 Scarab Rules).' '''How to RP Fight:' Since we're now getting to a segment that does deal with actual battles and combat, I feel it wise to include the combat rules that will be used in this event and also at Deatholme. Modifiers: ''' For this RP Event, the Argent Resolve will have a bonus to damage, to reflect the purity of their doctrine and the Holy Light. All attacks by Imria or Corvidae Paladins should be a /rand 1-115, while the shadow's will remain /rand 1-100. This is to reflect that they are fighting the shadow with its direct opposite. If you are a non-Paladin who has caught the sickness that is going around Silvermoon, then your attacks should be a /rand 1-85, while the shadow's will remain /rand 1-100. This is to reflect that you are presently under the weather, and not in top fighting shape. All other combatants should adopt /rand 1-100, for their attacks. '''The Battle: What will happen is that you and your Shadow ideally will pair off in 1 on 1 fights. Both you and the Shadow will have 10 HP in total. A friend who is nearby and defeated their shadow can help you, though for the sake of fairplay and as you the RPer must police their own fight, I ask that we limit it to one assistant. Paladins from the Argent Resolve will do 1 extra damage if they are assisting you, because of their purity of creed. Blood Knights get no special bonuses. Combat Phase: You Attack Forgotten Shadow! (Insert your Attack here) /rand 1-100 The Forgotten Shadow Defends itself. (Insert its Defense attempt here.) /rand 1-100 If your attack roll is > than the Shadow's Defense Roll, then you automatically deal 1 damage. Critical Strikes / Reprisals: Now lets say you attack, your offensive roll is at least Twice the Defense Roll – ( IE: You roll a 90, and the Shadow Defense is a 30.) Congrats! You made a critical attack! When you make a Critical Attack, you will deal 2 damage as opposed to 1. ( Argent Crusade Modifier is then applied to the spell, so Imria for example would deal 3 damage with her critical attack.) The Converse to this are Counterattacks or reprisals as I call them. These occur when the Defensive roll is at least Twice the Attack Roll – – ( IE: You/The Shadow roll a 30, and the Defense is a 90.) You/ The Shadow blocks your attack then dealing no damage. Yet because the attack was so outclassed by the defense, you / the Shadow, now sees a chance and attacks you swiftly before the next round starts. A free Counter attack is an automatic strike worth 1 damage. ( Argent Modifier Applies.) I.W.I.N. Mechanic, Power Pellets: ' ' ' '• • '''A ''Power Pellet summons Pac-Man who eats the ghost instantly. Cheater. • •''' '' ''' Conclusion: Victory for Silvermoon? Following a significant battle within the walls of Silvermoon, the Rangers and Argent Resolve found themselves without leadership. The attack of the Shadows was devastating and Aellynne Greyjoy and Arkanae Sin'rethas found themselves prisoners of the Forgotten, defeated by their own dark shadow. Although the Apophan attempted to turn them to the side of the Forgotten, the Forgotten were partially thwarted in their efforts when Sinsaria Dawnrose, Crusader Jadoth, and Farstrider Keedorian led a coalition against the gates of Deatholme and managed to break the barrier upon the gates of the City by merging their energy waves into a single flow and overcoming the magic of the Mistress of Death, and Lightbreaker of the Forgotten. A pitched battle saw Keedorian slain, if only temporarily by the Somnomancer, while the Lightbreaker engaged in a pitched magical battle with Magistrix Dawnrose. Although the Lightbreaker was able to largely dominate her, the elder Magistrix scored several telling blows forcing the foul cultist to remain wary. It is possible that Dawnrose might of joined Farstrider Keedorian were it not for the Apophan's injury, and Lightbreaker sparing Dawnrose so that she might protect the Sovereign. With one of her Nightblades and the assistance of the Somnomancer, and Inquisitor; The Lightbreaker managed to maintain enough of her reserves of energy to sound a retreat. The Cultists forsook Deatholme, which was summarily purged by the Rangers and Argent Crusade. Still, many questions linger. Why did the barrier come down early? Was it a true victory? What will transpire next? Although a wind of depravity and the dark storm no longer flow through Quel'thalas.. the taint lingers yet, with anyone's guess as to when the Ghostlands will recover. And what of the flow of dark energy waves? The Cult had a agenda at Deatholme. That much is a certainty as the ley-lines were used and appropriated for one purpose, energy amplification. While it is true that the flow of black spiritual energy has largely left Quel'thelas... any Magister can tell you that energy of the scale that it was in Deatholme, cannot simply "vanish". What became of that energy? Who "dropped" the Barrier? Someone '''must of. Why? To what end? A unnamed ally? Or a messenger of doom? And so while the conflict is resolved.. Many questions yet linger. Both about the Lightbreaker, the Mysterious Forgotten, The Sovereign Apophan, and the dark waves that were felt across the land. Perhaps a better question is this. A Battle has been won.. But was the war won? Or has the war even started yet? Summary, 2015: In summation, this was a Community RP event that occurred approximately 4 1/2 years ago and had well over 50 people involved in the story Alliance side, and at least twice that Horde-side. Back in the day there was a very robust desire for villain and conflict oriented RP. As a result there were several invasion attempts by The Cult of the Forgotten, The Dark Caste and other malevolent forces during the Cataclysm era which as a collective the server typically deems under the umbrellah term, the "Cult Wars" or Heresy Wars. The final conclusions of this story arc revealed that Lukahn Devanti's death was in actuality a ruse calculated to slip off the radar of the Twilight's Hammer. The Lightbreaker was in fact his sister, Lacryma Devanti and with aid from the Crimson Illuminati and Ghostwolf Clans Lacryma was able to break the mind-control she had been locked under since the Second War. Much like Garona, Lacryma has a similar history, in that she had been ensorcelled by the Twilight's Hammer from a early age and possessed two personas. Upon the elimination of said persona she was freed. Unlike Garona, however who was more physically oriented, Lacryma's assassin skills are more closely tied to that of a Shadow Priest in keeping with the differing masters. Following her liberation, Lacryma joined the fight against Apophan which resulted in the Cult's destruction. Her reasons for this were identical to Garona's as shown in the Twilight Highlands, in that she was afraid someone might survive from the Cult with the nessecary knowledge to re-enslave her. After all of this, Lacryma joined the Blood Knights, in part to pay her debt to society. Willing or no, she still had been a Cultist, and I am a firm believer of IC actions having IC consequences. To that end she was kept on a tight leash for a time as she served the Order. Because she excelled in the Order, she eventually founded the Phoenix Guard with Sinsaria Dawnrose and Inathia Dawnblade. Forums Posts/ OOC Notes: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/2592643837 Special thank you to Addney for his help. *- The character that is unnamed in the intro is the Infinite Dragon Eon. Eon's character and concept design is borrowed from the player, Kalirann Arcspire who often uses him in his stories this villain as a supporting character that enables or aids other cultists and villains. This story is important as it was first indicator that the minions of Jaquio began to stir, that some in the Twilight's Hammer were actively plotting the downfall of the Apophan so that they might secure the destiny that they believed was their's by right. This story would play out during the Pandaria Campaign in full when Garrosh Hellscream worked to resurrect the Old God, Y'shaarj. ''*** ''(First Appearance of the Shadow Constructs of the Devanti). Category:Archived Stories Category:Archived Events